


Disaster Song?

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Hinata Shouyou, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, children song
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Seharusnya sih tidak ada masalah, tapi ...





	Disaster Song?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't own anything but my story. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Happy (belated) birthday Subacchi!!! Please enjoy and happy reading! 
> 
> P/s: Semua lagu anak-anak yang digunakan adalah properti milik anak-anak dan penciptanya, rexa hanya menggunakan liriknya tanpa ada suatu maksud lain. ;)

 

Adalah suatu hari, ketika pasangan yang baru menikah itu dimintai tolong oleh sang kakak sepupu dan pasangannya yang telah memiliki seorang anak.

“Aw, pipinya gembil sekali!”

“Auh auh!” Bayi yang usianya belum setahun itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke atas. Berusaha meraih apa pun yang berada dalam jangkauan tangan mungilnya itu.

Koutarou bertepuk tangan sambil mencoba membuat atensi sang bayi hanya tertuju padanya. “Shou-chan! Ci luk ba!”

Dan tawa paling lucu yang pernah disaksikan keempat orang dewasa yang ada di sana pun terdengar.

“Boleh kugendong, Koushi- _nii_?”

Sang _ibu_ mengangguk. “Shou-chan mau ikut Paman Keiji?”

Keiji mengulurkan tangan ke depan Shou-chan. Bola mata Shou-chan—nama panggilan si kecil Sawamura Shouyou—berbinar-binar. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai lengan Keiji. Dengan segera Shouyou segera akrab dengan Keiji.

“Wah, dia tidak menangis,” komentar Koutarou yang takjub melihat Shouyou yang tenang dalam gendongan Keiji.

Daichi terkekeh sembari memeluk Koushi. “Shou-chan sepertinya sangat menyukai Keiji-kun.”

Koushi membelai rambut putranya. “Mungkin karena Shou-chan melihat persamaan di antara kalian berdua, Daichi.”

“Oh ya, mungkin juga sih.” Daichi mengubah pelukan di pinggang menjadi rangkulan di bahu Koushi. Ia berdeham. “Jadi, Koutarou, Keiji-kun … apa tidak masalah bila kami meninggalkan Shou-chan bersama kalian sementara ini? Sungguh tidak akan lama kok,” tanya Daichi sambil ikut membelai rambut jingga Shouyou.

Koutarou mengangguk, berbarengan dengan Keiji.

“Shouyou-chan akan baik-baik saja bersama kami,” tambah Koutarou yang mengerling pada Keiji.

Shouyou tersenyum lebar ketika tangan Koutarou membelai pipinya. “Lihat kan? Tenang saja, aku dan Keiji akan menjaga Shouyou seharian ini!”

“Kami akan segera menelepon _Nii-san_ atau Koushi- _nii_ bila memang harus. Koushi-nii bisa mengirim pesan sewaktu-waktu, akan segera kubalas. Kuusahakan,” tambah Keiji sambil menimang Shouyou dalam pelukan.

Daichi dan Koushi serempak mengangguk. “Baiklah, kami tidak akan lama kok. Ya kan, Daichi?”

Daichi mengangguk pelan. Ia berjongkok sedikit untuk mengecup pipi dan kening putranya itu. Dibelainya rambut jingga Shouyou sembari berujar, “Shou-chan jangan nakal ya? Jangan bikin Paman Keiji dan Paman Koutarou kerepotan.”

Koushi mendapat giliran setelah Daichi mengecup pipi buah hati mereka untuk yang terakhir kali. Koushi melabuhkan kecupan sayang bertubi-tubi pada pipi dan seluruh wajah Shouyou, membuat bayinya yang baru mencapai usia sepuluh bulan itu terkikik geli dengan ulahnya.

“Shou-chan, dengar kata Ayah ya? Ingat kan? Jangan merepotkan Pamanmu. Ayah dan Papa janji tidak akan terlalu lama. Maaf ya, kali ini Shou-chan belum bisa ikut.” Koushi enggan melepas Shouyou, ia masih betah menciumi putra kecil pertamanya itu.

“Koushi, ayo…,” bisik Daichi pelan di telinganya. Dengan berat hati Koushi mencium pipi Shouyou sekali lagi lalu menegakkan diri.

“Kami pergi dulu ya, Koutarou, Keiji. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Shou-chan,” pamit Daichi pada ketiganya.

“Papa janji tidak akan lama. Dah, Shou-chan!” ujar Koushi sambil membelai rambut Shouyou sebelum melambaikan tangannya pada ketiganya.

Shouyou melambaikan tangannya dan membuat suara lucu yang membuat keempat orang dewasa di sana terkekeh geli karena tingkahnya. Koutarou dan Keiji beserta Shouyou mengantarkan Daichi dan Koushi hingga ke depan pintu rumah. Keduanya menghilang di balik pagar setelah melambai untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Shouyou tidak menangis. Dan hal itu membuat Koutarou dan Keiji menghela napas lega.

“Koutarou-san hari ini tidak ke mana-mana kan?” tanya Keiji ketika mereka kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Koutarou menggeleng. Ia menutup pintu depan dan mengekori Keiji yang membawa Shouyou ke ruang tengah. Mereka duduk di karpet bulu dan mulai mengeluarkan mainan Shouyou dari dalam tas yang dibawakan oleh Daichi tadi. Ada satu tas berisikan mainan Shouyou, termasuk di dalamnya buku cerita bergambar kesukaan si keponakan. Tas lainnya berisikan perabot makan dan minum Shouyou, sementara satu tas lagi berisikan kelengkapan sandang si kecil. Shouyou mulai tertawa ketika boneka gagak kesayangannya terlihat dikeluarkan dari dalam tas.

“Shou-chan mau main boneka?” tanya Koutarou sambil menggoyangkan boneka gagak itu di tangannya. Shouyou mengangkat dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih bonekanya. Koutarou menjauhkan dan mendekatkan boneka itu kepada Shouyou untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Shouyou yang tertarik mengikuti ke mana boneka kesayangannya diarahkan oleh Koutarou.

Keiji tersenyum melihatnya. “Koutarou-san jaga Shouyou dulu ya? Aku mau membereskan rumah dulu.”

Koutarou menoleh sejenak dan mengangguk antusias. “ _Aye aye, Sir!_ ” ucapnya sambil berpose salut. Keiji mengangguk dan meninggalkan keduanya yang kembali asyik bermain.

Keiji membersihkan ruang tamu, dilanjut dengan menjemur pakaian. Seusai mengurus jemuran, Keiji menyempatkan untuk melihat keadaan Koutarou dan Shouyou, ketika didengarnya rengekan si kecil. Ia melongok dari pintu ruang tengah yang terbuka, Koutarou tengah memberikan susu untuk Shouyou. Shouyou berada dalam pelukan Koutarou dengan mata yang sudah separuh tertutup. Koutarou yang menangkap sosok Keiji tersenyum. Lewat bahasa isyarat memberi tahukan bahwa keadaan sudah aman terkendali. Keiji mengangguk singkat dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu membereskan dan membersihkan kamar tidur dan kamar tamu. Jam menunjuk pada pukul sebelas saat ia menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Keiji kembali ke ruang tengah, menemukan ruangan itu telah kosong. Ia mencari Koutarou dan menemukannya sedang duduk di kursi goyang bersama Shouyou yang sudah lelap.

“Koutarou-san,” bisik Keiji lembut. Koutarou menoleh. “Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk Shou-chan. Sini, biar aku yang pindahkan Shou-chan ke sana.”

Koutarou mengangguk. Perlahan Keiji mengambil Shoyou dari pelukan Koutarou. Shouyou sempat terganggu sedikit, kening Shouyou berkerut seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak suka berpindah tangan. Tapi begitu Keiji menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, Shouyou kembali terlelap. Koutarou bangkit dari kursi goyang sambil merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Mencoba melemaskan otot yang kaku akibat duduk sambil memeluk Shouyou dalam posisi yang sama dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Keiji membawa Shouyou ke kamar tamu. Dibaringkannya Shouyou ke atas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Shouyou sempat merengek tapi tidak sampai terbangun. Keiji meletakkan guling dan bantal di sisi-sisi ranjang untuk menjaga agar Shouyou tidak sampai terguling jatuh bila ia bergerak dalam tidurnya. Koutarou menyusul mereka.

“Apa tidak apa-apa begini saja?” tanyanya sambil merapat di belakang tubuh Keiji.

Keiji mengangguk, membiarkan Koutarou memeluknya dari belakang. “Kalau perlu Koutarou-san menjaga Shou-chan di sini juga.”

“Apa aku boleh beristirahat sebentar?” rengek Koutarou, terdengar begitu dekat di telinga Keiji.

“Aku belum memasak. Koutarou-san menunggu dulu saja di sini ya? Tidak lama kok.”

“Baiklah.”

Keiji memutar tubuhnya, dipegangnya wajah Koutarou dengan kedua tangannya. “Nah, begitu dong. Jadi anak yang baik, ya?” lalu dikecupnya pipi Koutarou.

Koutarou tersenyum lebar setelah mendapatkan hadiah kecil dari Keiji. Lagi ia mengangguk dengan semangat. “ _Aye aye!!!_ ”

“Ssshhh, jangan keras-keras Koutarou-san!”

Koutarou segera membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menunduk sedih dan menggumamkan maaf. Keiji mengangguk.

“Tunggu sebentar. Lalu kita makan bersama. Oke?”

Koutarou mengangguk. Keiji melepaskan diri dari Koutarou dan menuju dapur untuk memasak.

….

Waktu terus bergulir. Tanpa terasa senja pun mulai memperlihatkan pesonanya di langit bagian barat. Keiji baru saja selesai memandikan Shouyou setelah memberinya makan. Dengan cekatan ia memakaikan pakaian yang bersih dari dalam tas kepada Shouyou. Shouyou sudah wangi. Kini ia tengah memainkan air liurnya, membunyikan bibirnya dengan cara menggetarkan bibir sehingga beberapa tetes air liur tersembur dari bibir mungil Shouyou. Keiji membersihkan air liur yang menetes dari mulut kecil Shouyou dengan sapu tangan milik Shouyou sendiri. Koutarou sedang mandi saat itu.

“Shou-chan mau melakukan apa sekarang? Mau menonton?” tawar Keiji pada Shouyou.

Shouyou masih sibuk memainkan air liurnya. “Shou-chan berhenti mainan liur ya?” Shouyou menoleh saat Keiji mengatakannya. Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap, seolah menanyakan kenapa ia harus berhenti memainkan air liurnya sendiri.

Keiji kembali menyeka sudut bibir Shouyou dan dagunya yang berlumur air liur. “Baju Shou-chan nanti basah. Kita main yang lain saja ya? Mau lihat buku gambar? Atau main sama Chibi garasu?”

Shouyou menggelengkan kepala, mengerti apa yang ditawarkan Keiji tapi tidak mau mengambil pilihan itu. Di saat yang sama Koutarou muncul sambil menggosokkan handuk pada rambutnya yang basah. “Ada apa Keiji?”

“Ah, Koutarou-san. Shouyou tidak mau bermain dengan mainannya.”

Kening Koutarou mengernyit sebentar sebelum kemudian cengirannya melebar. “Bagaimana kalau dia kita ajak bernyanyi?”

Kedua bola mata Keiji terbeliak. Ia lantas mengangguk. “Shou-chan mau nyanyi?”

Koutarou mendekat dan duduk di samping keduanya. “Biar aku yang temani Shou-chan menyanyi. Keiji mandi dulu saja.”

“Baiklah.”

Sepeninggal Keiji, Koutarou mengajak Shouyou bernyanyi lagu anak-anak yang dihapalnya. Mulai dari _Balonku Ada Lima_ , _Layang-layang,_ Twinkle-twinkle Little Star hingga _Pelangi_. Shouyou sesekali bertepuk tangan atau tertawa karena melihat gaya lucu Koutarou saat menyanyikan lagu untuknya.

“Nyanyi apalagi kita ya?” tanya Koutarou sambil menarik napas. Shouyou merangkak mendekat pada Koutarou, Koutarou menggendong Shouyou dan memangkunya. Koutarou melirik langit-langit rumah sambil berpikir mengenai lagu selanjutnya. Shouyou kembali memainkan liurnya. Koutarou meraih sapu tangan di atas meja untuk menyeka liur Shouyou yang kembali belepotan di dagunya. Seekor cicak melintasi langit-langit ruang tengah lalu menghilang ke celah ventilasi udara. Memberikan ide untuk lagu selanjutnya yang akan dinyanyikannya untuk Shouyou.

Koutarou membalik tubuh Shouyou dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Shouyou tertawa riang diperlakukan demikian. “Aku tahu Shou-chan! Ayo kita nyanyi cicak!”

Shouyou mengangguk-angguk. Koutarou mendudukkan Shouyou di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya mulai saling bertepukan.

“Cicak … cicak … di dinding.” Koutarou menggoyangkan kepalanya sesuai dengan irama. Shouyou mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ketika Koutarou mulai bernyanyi.

“Diam-diam merayap.”

Shouyou menunjuk-nunjuk dinding rumah dengan telunjuknya yang mungil sebagai respon atas nyanyian Koutarou. “Auh! Ah! Ah!”

“Datang seekor nyamuk!”

“Brrrr… brrrrr.” Shouyou memainkan bibirnya.

Koutarou membuka lebar mulutnya. “Hap!” Tubuh Shouyou berjengit karena kaget. “Lalu ditangkap!” Shouyou tertawa karena ekspresi Koutarou saat menyanyikan lirik terakhir begitu lucu.

“Yeeeiiiii!! Nyamuknya _dimam_ cicak! Tepuk tangannya, Shou-chan!”

Keduanya bertepuk tangan—Shouyou mengimitasi Koutarou tentu saja.  
Iris keemasan Koutarou berkilat antusias. “Nyanyi lagi?”

“Aaahh!!! Ubaba wah!” ujar Shouyou sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Koutarou mengartikan hal itu sebagai persetujuan dari Shouyou. Tak lama, Keiji masuk ke ruang tengah sambil menyiapkan makan di sana, karena menurutnya akan sulit jika mereka menyantap makan malam di ruang makan sembari menjaga si kecil Shouyou. Mereka belum memiliki perabotan yang aman untuk anak seusia Shouyou. Tentu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab bila mereka meninggalkan Shouyou untuk makan dan bila bergantian Koutarou jelas tidak bisa makan karena sudah terbiasa makan malam bersama-sama dengan Keiji—yah, kecuali bila Koutarou sedang dinas di luar kota sehingga tidak bisa makan malam bersama Keiji.

“Shou-chan nyanyi apa sama Paman Koutarou?” tanya Keiji begitu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk menyiapkan hidangan makan malam.

“Banyak Paman Keiji,” kata Koutarou dengan maksud menjawabkan pertanyaan Keiji untuk Shouyou. “Nyanyi Pelangi, terus Twinkle-twinkle, terus Cicak Cicak,” sambung Koutarou lagi. Shouyou kembali berceloteh riang dengan bahasa bayinya untuk menimpali.

“Oh iya, aku ambil air minum dulu. Sebentar.”

“Oke.” Koutarou kembali menatap Shouyou. “Ayo nyanyi lagi Shou-chan!”

“Wawawa!”

“Cicak … cicak di dinding. Diam-diam merayap. Datang seekor nyamuk.”

Di saat yang bersamaan, tanpa disadari oleh Koutarou, seekor nyamuk terbang melintas di dekatnya. Ketika Koutarou membuka mulutnya untuk lirik selanjutnya, si nyamuk malang tak sengaja tersedot ke dalam rongga mulut.

“HAP!” Koutarou terdiam. Sepertinya ada yang salah. Namun ia tak mengerti apa. Dan … mengapa di dalam mulutnya tercecap rasa manis, amis dan asin secara bersamaan?

Kedua iris emas itu terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu! Ia tak sengaja memakan nyamuk! Persis seperti lakon seekor cicak pada lagu yang tengah dinyanyikannya. Serta merta Koutarou terbatuk-batuk dengan keras sambil berusaha menyemburkan apa pun yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Keiji datang dengan terburu dari arah dapur saat mendengar keributan yang terjadi. Ia mendekat pada Koutarou dan memijat punggungnya.

Koutarou masih berusaha mengeluarkan nyamuk itu dari dalam mulutnya. Kening Keiji berkerut karenanya. “Koutarou-san kenapa? Minum dulu ya?” Keiji segera mengisi gelas dengan air minum dan menyerahkannya kepada Koutarou. Koutarou bergeleng. Ia menyambar tisu yang berada di atas meja dan batuk dengan keras pada tisu yang dibentangkan menutupi mulutnya. Koutarou kemudian mengambil gelas yang Keiji tawarkan kepadanya dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Dari ruang tamu, di mana Keiji dan Shouyou yang bingung ditinggalkan—keduanya menatap heran ke arah kamar mandi—terdengar suara Koutarou muntah-muntah. Lalu suara deras dari keran air yang terbuka dan suara orang tengah berkumur-kumur. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Lalu hening.

Keiji menoleh pada Shouyou, Shouyou pun menoleh pada Keiji. Saling berpandangan dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian, Koutarou muncul dengan wajah pucat. Baru Keiji akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Koutarou sudah memotong.

“Nyamuknya nakal,” ujarnya dengan lemas.

Keiji mengerjapkan matanya. “Hah?”

Koutarou duduk di samping Keiji dengan ekspresi masam. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan tidak elitnya. Wajahnya bertekuk. “Keiji! Aku benci nyamuk!” raung Koutarou lalu mendekap Keiji. Wajahnya tersembunyi di ceruk leher Keiji.

Keiji kembali mengerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti. “Koutarou-san…. Tenang dulu. Ada apa? Memang kenapa dengan nyamuk? Bukannya tadi kalian sedang bernyanyi gembira?” tanya Keiji pelan-pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung tegap Koutarou yang kini layu.

“Tadi aku nyanyi Cicak.”

“Terus?”

“Terus aku tidak tahu kalau ada nyamuk _beneran_ lewat.”

“Terus?”

“Terus pas liriknya sampai di _hap_ … nyamuknya aku _HAP_! Huweeee!!!” tangis Koutarou dengan kesal.

Keiji tidak tahu harus merasa kasihan pada Koutarou atau pada nyamuk yang menjadi korban kebrutalan suaminya itu. Kini ia terpaksa mengurus Koutarou yang masuk mode mengambeknya hanya karena seekor nyamuk. Shouyou di sisi lain terlihat senang dengan kekacauan yang terjadi sebelum makan malam.

Keiji menghela napas. Berharap kalau kakak sepupu dan istrinya itu cepat datang sebab ia sudah mulai kewalahan karena mendapat tugas ekstra yang seharusnya tidak ada. Mengurus _big baby_ kesayangannya.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Semoga hari kalian selalu menyenangkan. Anu ... kalo lagi nyanyi perhatikan juga sekeliling :''')))) siapa tau ada nyamuk atau serangga lain di dekat kita dan malah ga sengaja kesedot masuk ketika kita membuka mulut untuk bernyanyi :'''')))) psssttt, ini ditulis berdasarkan kejadian nyata :''''')))))) makanya hati-hati yaaaaa //hush
> 
> To Subacchi, maaf ya kalo banyak kekurangan dsb. Maaf juga telat banget dan ga jadi dipublish di FB karena satu dan lain hal. I do wish it could be met your expectation, but i dunno. I hope you still can enjoy it. Happy belated birthday, my dear. Wish everything good for you.
> 
> Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic selanjutnya. Krisar sangat dinantikan lho! Terima kasih!!!!
> 
> Rexa, signing out


End file.
